


Audacious When...

by phoenixjustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jon Stewart makes good points, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Shield feels, name kink, post-March 2nd 2015 Raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins, set post-March 2nd Raw (with Jon Stewart on it.) - Having to go against Seth was never fun for him--after what happened in June--so he decides to try and have some fun in the ring. ...it just happens to go in a completely different direction than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audacious When...

Audacious When...  
By: PhoenixJustice  
  
Disclaimer: Property of WWE and the people who portray them; I only own this story and make no profit from this.  
Warning: Rated M for dirty talk, slash, violence, sexual situations, etc.  
Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins.  
Setting: post-Fastlane, post-Raw March 2nd 2015 (that had Jon Stewart on it.)  
Summary: Having to go against Seth was never fun for him--after what happened in June--so he decides to try and have some fun in the ring. ...it just happens to go in a completely different direction than he expects.  
  
A/N: This is based on this prompt from the wrestlingkink meme on Dreamwidth: _**During a match, Dean decides it'd be fun to mess with Seth and starts talking really dirty to him during the fight and Seth is not only incredibly turned on by it, but decides to talk back. Basically Dean and Seth fuck in the ring while everyone watching is none the wiser.**_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He was on edge, as he often was these days. Well he tended to be on edge during daily life often but this was a different sort of edgy feeling. It wasn't unfamiliar to him though, unfortunately. He had felt it nearly every day since that day in June when The Incident happened. He didn't like to talk about it. He knew Roman wanted to sometimes, but the other man, his one and only remaining Brother, never pushed.  
  
He pulled at something deep inside himself, raw and pulsing, every time he saw Seth or would think about Seth (cursing at himself all the while for not having the willpower to stop from doing so) or had to fight Seth. He never wanted to fight Seth like _this_ , not so far apart and...and... _impersonal_. For all that he ranted and railed at Seth, it still felt hollow in some ways and he didn't like that. Back in the day in FCW they had fought and it had been wonderful. There had been _something_ there. Even when Seth didn't like him back then he still--begrudgingly--respected him.  
  
Now...now he couldn't see anything in Seth's eyes. His eyes were like cold windows and he couldn't see the man whom he felt he had been lucky enough to call friend, no, call _Brother_. Even now it was so difficult not to call Seth that, even after everything.  
  
Sometimes he hated him, or wanted to. He wanted to very badly. He wanted to strike him and yell and scream until he was hoarse and tell him every little fucking thing he did wrong to Roman, to _him_.  
  
He had put his trust in his Brothers, something he hadn't done for anyone-- _anyone_ \--and Seth had measured him and found him wanting and had struck him in the back with a steel chair with a loud clang of finality.  
  
But he couldn't turn away from Seth, even when he wanted to, even when it hurt so much to even just look at him much less call his name...  
  
He needed to think of something new. Because regardless if Seth let down his guard or believed that Dean was occupied elsewhere with other things on his mind, he would never _not_ think of Seth, never not look at him. Messing with Barrett was fun and the IC Title was something he kind of would like to have, but all those things trumped the main thought and desire in his mind.  
  
The question was...what could he do to mess with Seth?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He thought about it for a few days. He didn't talk to Roman about it; for one, Roman had enough on his plate already and he didn't want to add more to it (the sometimes nagging feeling in the back of his head also keeps him from doing so. It was a side he didn't like of himself, but one he was very familiar with. And he didn't want to lose his one remaining Brother. If he pushed Roman too far or asked to much of him... he didn't exactly think Roman would leave, but the feeling in the back of his mind sometimes pushed at him, made him worry.)  
  
No this was something he would take care of on his own and hope that he could make something from it.  
  
Things start to coalesce further in his mind after Raw. That Jon Stewart guy...he was indeed as funny as most people thought but he also had a surprisingly sharp mind and saw through things to a degree that honestly surprised him. He had made very good points.  
  
And he knew Seth knew that.  
  
Even if Seth wanted to deny it, Dean could see (from where he was watching on monitor in the back) that the wheels were turning in his head and although Seth didn't _like_ what Stewart was saying to him, he wasn't fighting as hard to deny what he said as he could have-- _should_ normally have.  
  
Doubt was something he could work with.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
They actually lock up in a tag match on a house show before the idea comes to him. Those bouts had been brief and very words were spoken between the two of them--he had been too preoccupied and Seth had been very obvious about not wanting to deal with Dean more than necessary. Fine with him; he'd use the time to...something.  
  
Opportunity knocks the next night.  
  
This time he's teaming with Roman against Seth and Kane. He didn't like Kane; he was one of the pegs in the stupid ass wheel that made up the Authority and by extension one of the things that kept Seth from Dean.  
  
He starts slow in the match, determined as Seth gets tagged in, wrapping Seth in a few headlocks, anything to keep him close enough to him.   
  
"Let go of me." Seth finally hisses at him, after a couple minutes, trying to worm his way out of the lock Dean has him in.  
  
He holds firmer, moving his face closer to Seth's ear so he can hear him better (as the crowd was starting to get a bit rowdy).  
  
"What's wrong Seth?" he breathes. "Can't handle a few headlocks? What would Orton say?"  
  
Seth stiffens and for a moment doesn't do anything. Then he starts fighting back hard and a few well placed kicks and hits has him out of Dean's grip and--quick as lightning--tagging Kane in. He only has time to glance at Seth as Kane comes barreling his way.  
  
A few more moments pass as he gets thrown around a bit by Kane, before finally managing to tag in Roman who is quick to put a nice amount of hard shots on Kane, forcing him to tag back to Seth.  
  
"Let me in." Dean pants to Roman, still a bit winded from the shots by Kane.  
  
Roman glances at Dean quickly. "You sure?"  
  
Dean nods. "Let me at 'em."  
  
Something in that seems to make Roman smile for some reason and he does so, quickly tagging in Dean before Seth can get to Roman. Seth instantly stops, staring at Dean for a moment before attempting to turn and go back to Kane to tag him in but Dean is quick to get to him and prevent that. He is also quick to get him into another hold (he can almost _hear_ the crowd groaning at another lock but he doesn't really give a shit right now.)  
  
"We weren't done talking, Seth." he whispers.   
  
...wait, did Seth just shiver?  
  
He shakes his head a bit, grunting as Seth reverses and suplexes him. He manages to get enough wind to grab Seth, pulling him down and putting him into a sort of STF like maneuver. Seth pushes against the hold but can't quite get anywhere yet. He dips his head down to talk to him again.  
  
"Why do you keep running?" he says quietly again. The question is a loaded one but he tries to focus it to mean just right now. And...yeah. He definitely shivers this time, if he hadn't before. Huh. Interesting...   
  
"You--" Seth grunts, trying to wiggle near a rope to end the hold.  
  
"Me what?" Dean licks his lips a bit. "M' just trying to do my job."  
  
"Stop." Seth hisses.  
  
And gets to the rope.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
It happens that way at the next couple of house shows. Apparently someone liked him or disliked Seth because the next house shows they're in a tag match against one another and the next, this night, they are facing each other one on one. During the time before he had kept up with the talking and things, pushing further and further each time.  
  
He didn't deny to himself how he loved the delicious little shivers Seth made and why would he? He wasn't ashamed of it. No he reveled in it; loved the feeling of power as he could make Seth that way, whether Seth wanted to or not.   
  
This was _fun_. Something he hadn't felt in...a long time.   
  
But he wanted more.  
  
So they start wrestling like that and again Dean is quick to get Seth into any kind of close hold or anything he can to speak to him up close.  
  
"What the hell is up with you?" Seth says with venom in his voice.   
  
"What do you mean, Seth?" There again, that little shiver. He wondered... "Something wrong about me putting my hands all over you, _Seth_?"  
  
Yes, that shiver, that feeling. _Seth liked Dean calling his name_. The feeling made him feel light headed and giddy and all kinds of other things. Here was something to work from.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Oh come on." Dean continues, as Seth wiggles free and throws him into an irish whip. He is quick to reverse it, using Seth's inability to focus as he wished to, to throw him into a corner. He starts laying on a couple chops--light, but they keep him close to Seth.  
  
"You really want me to stop?" he asks, voice dipped as if in molasses; deep, dark, and...more.  
  
Seth pushes him off of him, knocking him to the ground with a well placed kick. He pulls him down and he hits the mat with a thud, grunting a bit in pain. He uses the time Seth is stirring next to him to start some chain wrestling, some mat wrestling things. He was a bit sure that no one in the crowd--or in the back--expected that but again he couldn't care less.   
  
"Dean."  
  
A fission runs through him and he can't hold back a shiver of his own.   
  
"What if I let you?"  
  
The words, quick and quiet are enough to throw him off and he barely gets Seth back into the hold.  
  
"What?" he croaks.  
  
"What if I let you touch me, Dean." Seth continues, almost calmly, if not for his labored breathing giving him away.   
  
"Touch you? Like this?" He moves his hands so slightly--so slight that no one in the crowds could pick up on it, but Seth does; Dean's hands almost caress Seth's sides and he feels Seth's moan more than he hears it.   
  
Then Seth uses the opportunity to get out of the hold and starts to hit Dean as Dean gets up on his knees but the impact of Seth's fist against him only serves to spur him on further and he grins with each subsequent hit, getting up to retaliate with a few of his own before catching Seth into his clothesline. He gets down to put Seth into an armbar, or what looked like one at least (he was nowhere near pulling the way an armbar was normally done.)  
  
His hands move carefully, caressing Seth's arm ever so slightly as he holds him in place and Seth groans and Dean knows it isn't from pain while the referee watches, oblivious to what's taking place (the crowd was much too loud for him to hear them right now, since they were both taking steps to be quiet.)  
  
"Then what should I do next, Seth?" he continues. In this position his front was nestled nicely around Seth's arm. The feel of Seth's skin, even against his jeans was tantalizing to him.   
  
Seth's breath hitches.  
  
"What would you do if I kissed you here? Maybe I should keep you down and ride you until you can't see straight."  
  
"Stop." Seth whispers, but he wasn't fighting as much anymore.  
  
Dean licks his drying lips a bit. "Or maybe I'll fuck you right here in front of anyone. Let them see your pretty ass in the air while I do what I should have done a long time ago and make you mine."  
  
"Dean." Seth whimpers. He struggled around now, but for another reason other than pain. " _Please_."  
  
The tapping on the mat is more than just an indication of submitting in the match. And even if it wasn't...he couldn't, wouldn't, let Seth get away from him again.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
They barely get the door closed and into the hotel room itself before Dean pushes Seth onto the bed. He pulls off his shirt in a frenzy, kissing Seth deeply as he gets his shirt off him. Seth moans into the kiss but doesn't pull away and he can feel Seth shaking as much as he. The whole match had been nothing but foreplay and he was so hard it hurt. He can feel Seth's answering erection straining against his Plisskin pants and he licks his lips in anticipation.   
  
His hands work on Seth's nipples as Seth's hands unbuckle Dean's jeans and his breath hitches as Seth's hands move inside to move over his aching cock. He kisses further down Seth, taking time to tongue and suck his neck. He wanted to leave marks all over him. He wanted to make sure people knew that Seth was _his_. Damn the past, damn the Authority, damn even Seth who ran away from him--Seth was _his_. And just as importantly, even after everything...he was Seth's.   
  
And if Seth didn't know that, he'd make sure he did.  
  
Their pants and shoes are taken off in quick succession and his eyes rake over greedily over Seth, loving the planes and curves of Seth's body, loving his face, loving...  
  
He swallows.  
  
He knew how he felt for a long time now, but it had always been hard for him to put feelings into words, especially those he had never truly felt for anyone before.   
  
"Dean?" Seth asks quietly, his brows furrowed slightly in concern.  
  
He must have been thinking too long. He remedies that by leaning down to take him in a fierce kiss that leaves them both breathless.  
  
"Sorry." he murmurs against Seth's lips. He leans up a bit, eyes gleaming. "Just look at you. Do you have any idea what you look like to me?"  
  
Seth looks away a bit, shaking his head mutely.  
  
He stiffens a bit as Dean spits on his fingers and starts to prepare him. He took his time with it as well as he could. They hadn't the time--or patience--to pick up anything along the way and he hadn't wanted to take any detours as he didn't want to give Seth time to think about this and try to put it off as a bad idea.  
  
He is over him like that, looking down at him, at the expressions he makes as his fingers enter him and he is thrown by how much his hands are shaking, how _he_ is shaking. It was overwhelming.  
  
"You're so fucking gorgeous," Dean says roughly. "You know that, right? You have to. I know you do. And you're gonna fuck so good. Just wait until I get inside of you."  
  
Seth whimpers slightly again, hands clinging to Dean's arms and that makes his head spin with the feeling of it. Seth was _getting off_ on his dirty talk. He fucking _loved_ that.   
  
"Yeah?" Seth pants. "You've been thinking about it? Let me ride you and your cock to oblivion, right? Should I tell you how it feels when you're moving inside or should I turn the tables and flip you down, hmm? Let me fuck you until you can't walk the next day. Or I can smack _your_ pretty ass until it's red then fuck you."  
  
He jerks forward as Seth talks, his breath heavy. God, Seth was just as good at giving it as he was receiving it. And he had no problem with that. None at all.   
  
"Yeah?" Dean pants in return, fingers continuing to work Seth, loving how he was moving his hips against it now. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Let me suck you off first then I'll let you do anything you want to me."  
  
By the movements of Seth's hips and hard cock, he knew he liked that idea.  
  
He pulls out his fingers, finally done with the prepping. He could have done it with little or no prep, like he had with others in the past (or had been done to him) but this was _Seth_ and no, no he couldn't. Not for him, for this. Even at the height of his anger at Seth and his betrayal would he have ever crossed that line. He wanted as little pain as possible for Seth in this, even after all the pain Seth had caused _him_.  
  
"Well?" Seth croaks out, seemingly at his limit. "Are you going to do it or not?"  
  
He looks down at Seth, brow raised. He grins. "Am I? Dunno, am I? Maybe I'll just get my rocks off on top of you and have you watch. I'd love to see you covered with me."  
  
Seth groans, moving against him again. Damn. He needed to stop doing that; it made it hard to think straight.  
  
"Damnit, Dean!"  
  
"Aww, you know you love it." he purrs. But he moves into position and barely gives Seth time to react before pushing inside of him. Instantly they're both quiet and he has to steady himself. He was hot inside, Seth, and he has to take a few moments to steady himself against it.   
  
He rocks forward, slowly moving further inside of him, loving the little sounds Seth makes. He gives him time to adjust before starting a quick, but steady, rhythm. It was almost hard to believe that he was here, with Seth, like this. That he had been somehow given the opportunity to have his heart's desire, even if only briefly. No...not briefly. He wouldn't let Seth run away from him again.  
  
"Seth." he groans loudly. The feel of Seth all around him just intensifies the feeling he had felt before they got here, when they had all but fucked in the ring like they had. It wouldn't take much to set him off, not with Seth pressed against him, legs wrapped around him as he fucks him. He wanted to be closer, closer to him.  
  
"Let me in, Seth." He thrusts hard, causing them both to groan. "Let me in."  
  
"You're already--as far in as you can--" Seth starts.  
  
He stops him with a bruising kiss.  
  
"No. Let me _in_." He begs. He pulls Seth's arms back above his head and links his hands with his. "Let me in, Seth."  
  
Seth stares up at him almost as if he had never seen him before, eyes wide. His mouth twists as if trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"Dean--" he starts but stops as another thrust has him shuddering. The sight of Seth rocking against him, his cock inside him, watching Seth's hard cock between them as he moved nearly sets him off there. But it's the look that Seth gives him that truly makes him nearly lose it.  
  
"I'm--" Seth says, haltingly. " _Please, Dean."_  
  
He kisses him again and they both come like that, lips pressed to one another, hands interlocked.  
  
They both lay there like that breathing heavily, covered in each other and for the first time in a long time...he knew peace.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
He wakes up and shakes his head a bit. When had he fallen asleep? He moves his hand across the bed and immediately sits up, looking around. Seth was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Seth?" he barely croaks out. He coughs to clear his throat. "Seth!"  
  
"What? Geez, I leave for like five minutes..." Seth's voice calls out as he walks out of the bathroom. He was barely dressed; wearing nothing but a towel, using another to dry off his head.   
  
As Seth gets close enough to him he pulls him down, causing Seth to yelp.  
  
"What the--Dean--"   
  
He wraps his arms around Seth, holding him close, breathing him in.  
  
"I thought--" he clings tighter to Seth. "I thought you were gone."  
  
A pause, then Seth wraps his hands around Dean in return.   
  
"I...can''t. Not anymore." Seth finally says.   
  
And he puts his lips close to Dean's ear and says a few short words that stop his heart cold.  
  
He pulls Seth in for a kiss, then pressing his forehead to the other man's.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Seth stiffens for a moment, then relaxes in the embrace. They lay like that for a few moments before Dean finally speaks again.  
  
"But I'm still not gonna let you fuck me if you don't let me blow you first."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
  
\--PhoenixJustice  
  



End file.
